


Always

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader feels abandoned after Dean sacrifices himself for Sam at the end of 3x16.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

The motel door shook in its frame, sending an echo through the small room. You were alone for only a moment before the very door you slammed close, flew open. Dean stormed in, breathing heavy from having chased you through the parking lot.

 

Your chest ached like it had been trapped in a vice for the past 5 months. “Dean, don’t.” You held out your hand as a warning.

 

He closed the door a little easier than you, but not by much. “Don’t what? Talk to my girlfriend? Why not?”

 

You chewed on the inside of your cheek hard enough that it drove the tears away. “Because I can’t, ok?”

 

His eyes flashed. Even in the dark room, you saw the spark ignite. “Well, you’re going to, whether you like it or not!” The deadbolt was thrown before he crossed the room.

 

It didn’t matter that the room was almost pitch, you darted away from the oncoming Winchester as if he repulsed you. Which, let’s face it, Dean did anything but repulse you. Even after he crawled out of his grave, and was covered in blood and dirt, cuts and bruises, he was still damn sexy. But the sharp pain of abandonment was still too strong. Dean had made the ultimate sacrifice, trading himself for his baby brother, you wouldn’t expect anything less than that. But it still hurt like a bitch. He died. He left you.

 

Dean grunted your name in frustration, growling out the last letter with a roll of his tongue. “God damn it! What is _wrong_ with you?”

 

“You left me!” The words leapt from your mouth before you could think twice.

 

He took a step back as if struck. “What?”

 

Too late. The words had been spoken, there was no taking them back now. “You left me, Dean.”

 

Anger quickly replaced the confusion weighing down his brow. He thrust his finger out, almost striking you in the chin. “I did not leave you.”

 

“You died! You can’t get further away from me than that!”

 

“What would you have had me do, huh? It was for –“

 

“Sammy. Yes, I know.”

 

“So... why are you having such a hard time with this?”

 

You scraped your hands over your face, groaning into your palms. “Because… it’s… it’s like you didn’t even stop to consider how your decisions might affect everyone else.” You tried to swallow around the massive lump in your throat, but it seemed to grow bigger with every attempt.

 

The man in front of you wavered as your eyes filled with tears. He took a step towards you, reaching out for your hand. A heavy sigh ripped out of him when you didn’t pull away for the hundredth time. “Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

 

You choked on a sob as his calloused fingers wrapped around yours. “I thought I lost you.”

 

He was close enough to smell. Leather, cinnamon, beer, whiskey, and gunpowder filled your nostrils, and it was everything you remembered it to be. His other hand cupped your face and he swept his thumb along the crest of your bottom lip. “You’re never going to lose me.”

 

You leaned into his touch, reveling in the rough skin against your face because you had thought you’d never feel it again. “I’m gonna hold you to it, Winchester.”

 

“Wouldn’t expect anything less.”


End file.
